Happy Halloween The Beginning
by Troyis
Summary: Porque toda historia de amor tiene un comienzo.


itle: **Happy Halloween The Beginning**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Troyis  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
Published: 04-11-10, Updated: 05-04-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 7,199

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría y está siendo utilizada sin fines de lucro.

**The Darkward Fanfic Contest  
Nombre del : Troyis  
Número de Palabras: 7,057 según FF  
Advertencias: Contiene material que puede ofender a algunas personas, por favor leer bajo su criterio.**

**Happy Halloween The Beginning**

**EPOV**

Noche de brujas, que estúpida superstición humana. La noche en la que supuestamente los espíritus y demonios recorrían la tierra, si tan solo supieran que la recorremos todos los días. Pareciera que no aprendieron nada con sus estúpidos juicios en Salem, por lo visto sus memorias no se remontan a casi dos siglos.

Es increíble saber como un puñado de inmigrantes han podido transmitir sus tradiciones a este país. Esa inútil creencia de que una máscara podría ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos, como si pudiera haber algo que nos hiciera daño o nos alejara sino quisiéramos.

Venia de haberme reunido con el boticario y el médico del pueblo, quienes fueron a mi banco en el único día al mes que me presentaba a supervisar que todo fuera bien, para buscar ayuda para crear un hospicio o algo así. Como si me importara que algún insignificante humano muriera de frío o hambre, para mí era mejor que hubiera indigentes en las calles, eso le proporcionaba a mis lacayos presas fáciles de cazar, presas a quien nadie echaría en falta.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos. Había llegado a mi pradera. Este era el lugar al que me gustaba venir cuando me sentía agobiado por mis fieles lacayos. Últimamente me estaban molestando en demasía, las disputas territoriales de los diferentes clanes era algo que tendría que resolver pronto, pero no solo eran ellos, sino también quienes habitaban en mis dominios.

Tenía pensado deshacerme de mi reciente novia, Irina, una criatura fascinante pero demasiado quejumbrosa y egoísta. Ellas tenían que compartir por su propia cuenta, yo no podía estar manipulando sus mentes a cada momento, seguramente Tanya o Victoria terminarían con ella, así que no creo que tenga que molestarme en hacer algo.

Escuché unos ligeros tumbos antes de que el dulce aroma me llegara, por suerte para quien fuera, hoy, no tenía sed. Quien fuera, seguramente en cuanto me viera, saldría huyendo en la dirección opuesta como todos los demás de su especie por lo que no me inmuté en abrir mis ojos.

—Señor…—escuché una tímida voz más cerca de mí de lo que hubiera esperado. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la más angelical criatura que hubiera dado la creación. Me había dejado sin palabras, su infantil rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas, su delantal sucio y rasgado, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba protegerla, por primera vez en mis mil años de vida un ser humano había captado mi entera atención.

Más lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella esperaba mi respuesta. Por lo general no sentía nada por los humanos, pero de alguna manera al darme cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, empecé a sentir lástima por ella.

—¿Qué haces sola en el bosque, pequeña niña? ¿Cómo te llamas?—un atrayente rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Me llamo Isabella, señor. Estaba con mi nana recogiendo unas flores para la tumba de mi madre y me perdí—su labio inferior tembló y me sentí extrañamente desvalido.—¿Señor, me puede llevar con mi padre, por favor? Vivo cerca del bosque, mi padre es el pastor del pueblo y la señora Clearwater se enojara conmigo por haberme perdido. No me gusta cuando ella se enoja—me tocó la mano, haciendo que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se tensaran.

Busqué en su mente para saber que sentía al tener su pequeña mano fuertemente sujeta a la mía, era evidente que le temía a esa mujer, quería saber la causa de su intranquilidad, pero, solo encontré silencio. Era imposible encontrar una sola grieta que me dejara vislumbrar su mente. Nunca había encontrado a nadie, ya fuera vampiro, humano o algún monstruo a quien no pudiera leer.

Usé otro de mis poderes para ver si la podía aliviar de sus miedos, planté una ilusión de nosotros dos jugando con un pequeño gatito en esta misma pradera.

Cuando sus ojos se desenfocaron tan levemente que hubiera pasado totalmente desapercibido por un humano, sonreí con satisfacción. Tal vez no pudiera leerla, pero si podía controlarla como a los demás.

—¿Tienes un gatito? Mi padre no me deja tener gatitos, dice que las mujeres que tienen gatos son brujas—me dijo confidencialmente. Sonreí al ver la facilidad con la que se distraía.

—Sí, pequeña. El gatito es mío… ¿Te gustó jugar con el gatito?— movió la cabeza con fervor, entonces se me ocurrió una idea—puedes venir a verlo y podrás jugar con el cada vez que quieras. Será nuestro secreto, nadie debe saberlo — quería estudiar a esta singular criatura, nunca nadie había desafiado alguno de mis poderes.

Se emocionó tanto con la idea que empezó a contarme de las cosas que hacía diariamente, su padre era un hombre tan religioso que rayaba en lo fanático. Solo la dejaba salir de casa para asistir a la iglesia o para llevarle flores a la tumba de su madre. Todo el tiempo restante ella quedaba al cuidado de su nana y bajo la supervisión de su institutriz.

Me preguntó por qué mis lentes eran oscuros y ni siquiera se asustó cuando me los quité, revelando mis ojos color rojo sangre. Al contrario, ella tomó mis lentes del suelo y se los puso para jugar.

Nunca antes les había prestado atención a los humanos, ninguno me había cautivado como esta frágil niña que no podía tener más de cinco o seis años. La escuché hablar con atención sintiéndome francamente fascinado. La tarde empezó a caer y ella se veía cansada, sus pequeños ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Me volvió a pedir una vez más que la llevara a su casa. No me había dado cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido.

Después de dar unos pasos en dirección a su casa, decidí tomarla en brazos porque se veía que no podría caminar sin caerse dormida. No tenía idea de lo que me sucedía, si hubiera sido cualquier otro niño humano, lo habría dejado a su suerte, pero la pequeña me tenia extrañamente fascinado, ella había despertado sensaciones que nunca antes sentí.

Cuando llegamos casi al límite del bosque que colindaba con su casa, la volví a colocar en el suelo, sintiendo un extraño vacio. La miré fijamente a sus profundos ojos marrones.

—Tienes que hacer algo por mí, pequeña Isabella, somos amigos ¿verdad? — Ella asintió fervientemente, sonreí burlonamente—tu casa está en esa dirección. Cuando llegues allá, no le digas a nadie que nos hemos conocido. Si lo haces no te dejaran regresar a mi lado para jugar con el gatito—toqué la punta de su nariz en forma de botón, cuando sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.—Se una buena niña, si haces lo que te digo, vendré a buscarte mañana para que puedas volver a jugar con el gatito. Ahora, ve, que te deben estar buscando.

—Adiós, señor—hizo algo que me dejó pasmado.

Me dio un abrazo.

La estaba siguiendo a poca distancia para asegurarme que llegara bien y no se perdiera de nuevo, cuando me golpeó el pensamiento.

_Ojalá se la coma un animal salvaje, de esa manera me libraría de ese estorbo y tendría al Pastor solo para mí. _Recuerdos de todas las noches en las que había compartido con el pastor llenaron su mente. Por lo visto el buen pastor era un hipócrita.

Me adentré más en la mente de la mujer, empecé a verlo todo rojo cuando descubrí la razón por la que la niña le temía.

—¿Dónde en el nombre del señor, estabas metida?—la tomó por el brazo con fuerza en cuanto la niña entró a casa—No había ido a buscar a tu padre porque esta sacándole los demonios a la hija de los Wilson.—la sacudió cuando vio que la niña no le respondía, la pequeña parecía estar petrificada del miedo. —Despedí a Rebecca por haberte descuidado, pero eso no te exenta del castigo. Ahora no lo recibirás porque tu padre no debe demorar en regresar, pero mañana ya sabes lo que te espera. Vete a tu habitación sin cenar. El pobre pastor debe sacarte los demonios a ti. Nunca antes había conocido una niña tan mala.—la empujó.

—Pero tengo hambre, señora Clearwater, no he almorzado—su voz fue casi un susurro. Escuché su llanto cuando la regordeta mano de la mujer hizo contacto con su mejilla.

El rugido salió de mi pecho antes que me diera cuenta. Isabella le temía a su institutriz porque ella le daba fuertes golpizas y castigos inhumanos. Ella era un monstruo y mi nuevo juguete no podía estar cerca de un ser tan vil. Esta mujer la había maltratado desde que ella no era más que un bebe, había llegado incluso a quitarle las cobijas para que se enfriara, tratando de conseguir que la bebe pescara una gripa que la condujera a la muerte.

En cuanto la mujer dejó encerrada a Isabella en su habitación, llamé a la puerta de la casa.

—Happy Halloween, Sra. Clearwater…

—Oh, señor Cullen, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? esp—no la dejé terminar, la tomé por el cuello y la llevé al bosque, cerca de donde tenía la mansión que habitábamos.

—Así que te gusta golpear a niñas pequeñas, disfrutas de su dolor—con un solo movimiento de mi mano fracturé la suya. Su grito de dolor llenó el aire.

—¿Por qué hace esto, señor Cullen?—sus ojos estaban abiertos por el pánico, aferraba con fuerza su mano herida contra su pecho.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú disfrutas golpear a una niña indefensa…porque soy un monstruo al igual que tu.—le sonreí mostrando mis filosos dientes, la regordeta mujer se persignó antes de empezar a correr entre los árboles y la maleza, en un inútil intento de escapar de mí.

La deje creer que podía escapar de mi, sus pensamientos eran erráticos, cuando me cansé de jugar con ella, le corté el paso apareciendo frente a ella.

—¿Lleva prisa Sra. Clearwater?—del susto se fue de espaldas cayendo sobre su trasero.

—No le he hecho nada, ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿Por qué se ensaña conmigo?—sollozó.

—Ah… pero conoces a mi Isabella, te has atrevido a lastimarla y nadie toca las cosas que me pertenecen…

—¿S-su Isabella?

—Correcto, mi Isabella. La has golpeado y hecho pasar hambre. No has tenido el mejor trato para con mi pequeño juguete. Es tu culpa… la has tratado mal porque era el recordatorio de que en la vida del pastor hubo otra mujer. No te conformas con que el buen pastor te monte todas las noches como pago por cuidar de su preciosa hija—tembló de miedo, sonreí.

Esa era exactamente la reacción que quería, ella debía tenerme miedo. No la mataría enseguida, jugaría con ella como un gato con su ratón. Cuando la vi empezar a arrastrarse sobre su enorme trasero para alejarse de mí, se formó un plan en mi mente.

Pisé su pierna, regodeándome con el sonido que hicieron sus huesos al romperse.

—Piedad…—gritó agonizantemente, no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Tuviste tu piedad con esa niña? ¿Te importaron sus lágrimas o sus suplicas? Quiero escucharte gritar y llorar de la misma forma en la que tú escuchaste a mi Isabella antes de desoír sus palabras…

—¡Dios, usted es el mismo demonio!—chilló y empezó a rezar.

—Soy peor que un demonio, asquerosa humana. Me encargaré que te arrepientas de haber nacido—_Félix_. Llamé mentalmente a uno de mis lacayos.

—Maestro—se inclinó ante mí.

_Encárgate de esta mujer, déjala que sufra. Quiero que pase hambre y frio, antes que muera._

Regresé a casa de la pequeña, aún su padre no había regresado, la encontré llorando acurrucada en una obscura esquina de su habitación.

—Isabella…—la llamé ofreciéndole un vaso de leche y unas galletas. No sabía si eso sería suficiente alimento para ella, pero esperaba que así lo fuera.

Se alegró al verme y se comió con premura todo lo que le ofrecí . La pobre criatura debía estarse muriendo de hambre. Me contó todo lo que paso cuando la deje. Me dediqué a plantarle recuerdos falsos para alegrarla.

Nunca antes ninguna criatura había despertado ese tipo de sentimientos de protección, siempre fui considerado el más despiadado de todos. Si alguien incumplía una de mis normas, no vivía para ver otro amanecer. Usaba mis poderes para torturar y desequilibrar mentalmente a mis víctimas antes de acabar con ellas. No respondía ante nadie que no fuera mi persona.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, observando a esta pequeña niña dormir y plantando imágenes agradables en su mente para evitar que algún mal recuerdo se convirtiera en pesadilla.

Así fue todas las noches durante los siguientes años.

La medio vampiro Chelsea ya me había dicho que posiblemente Isabella fuera mi compañera. Ese conocimiento lo había mantenido en secreto, no quería que mis novias me causaran problemas. Ya suficiente tenía con sus lloriqueos y quejas por dejarlas tanto tiempo solas. Las había enviado a buscar sus propias presas y su propia gratificación, ellas eran súcubos después de todo.

Venía regresando de haber pasado la noche con una Isabella que hoy cumplía trece años. Tres años más para reclamarla para mí.

—Amo…—bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la ansiosa cara de Victoria, quien estaba preocupada porque había empezado a trabajar en mi miembro con su boca desde antes que Félix inicia su aventura lujuriosa y aun no había logrado arrancarme un solo suspiro. En realidad no era su culpa, yo ansiaba otros labios envolviéndome, acogiéndome tan profundamente como le fuera posible.

Deseaba a Isabella, cada vez me costaba más ser su amigo y confidente. Cuando se recostaba en mis brazos para dormir, mis ansias por ella se despertaban con tal fervor que tenía que salir corriendo de su habitación y encontrar mi liberación en el pasaje de alguna de mis novias.

Habían noches en que ni siquiera las tres juntas podían hacerme olvidar por unos instantes, la hermosa cara de mi Isabella y eso era lo que más me enfurecía.

—Esfuérzate más Victoria... o no habrá presa para ti esta semana—le gruñí enojado porque aun me quedaban tres años para poder cumplir mis fantasías.

Victoria puso más ahínco en su labor, usando su lengua y succionándome. Relajó los músculos de su garganta para poderme recibir completo, pero yo aun seguía perdido recordando los profundos ojos chocolates que me miraban maravillados cada noche que entraba a su habitación y los delicados labios que se estiraban en una sonrisa cuando le plantaba alguna imagen que le gustaba.

No quería pensar en cómo el cuerpo de Bella ha ido adquiriendo formas más femeninas con el paso del tiempo, ni como ahora los recatados camisones con los que la hace vestir su padre se han ido llenando hasta empezar a ceñírsele en los lugares correctos.

Cuando me abrazaba sus redondeadas curvas se presionaban contra mi duro pecho haciendo que otras partes de mi anatomía también adquirieran dureza. Ella pensaba que yo era un ángel y no estaba más lejos de la realidad, aunque si lo pienso bien también a los demonios se les llama ángeles… ángeles de la obscuridad.

Le gruñí frustrado y Victoria lloriqueó.

—No saldrás de caza esta semana—la aparté de un manotazo.

—Amo…—me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Después de cientos de años, aun no aprendes a satisfacer a nuestro amo. —Victoria le respondió con un gruñido y Tanya la silenció con una fría mirada.

De mis tres novias, Tanya siempre había sido la que dominaba, ella se había autonombrado la de mayor rango puesto que fue la primera que tuve. Las demás se fueron sumando a lo largo de los siglos cuando me empecé a aburrir de ella.

Había tenido más de diez novias en determinado momento, pero peleaban tanto entre ellas que me deshice de algunas que no daban la talla y otras se destruyeron entre sí, pero Tanya siempre salió victoriosa en todas esas situaciones.

—No discutan mis pequeñas víboras—les sonreí con sorna—demuéstrame de que eres capaz Tanya o correrás la misma suerte de Victoria. —Me acomodé en la silla, levantando la camisa que estaba ocultando mi erecto miembro de la vista.

—Si amo…— lamió sus labios antes de arrodillarse frente a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Edward, al fin llegas—Bella saltó de su cama y me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que sus provocadoras curvas se presionaran contra mi pecho, sus duros pezones se volvieron erectos por el frío aire que entró a la habitación por la ventana abierta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi preciosa gatita—besé el tope de su cabeza.

Mi Isabella había cumplido los dieciséis años, la edad en la que finalmente la reclamaría como mía.

Se había convertido en una preciosa mujer, su cuerpo despertaba el deseo de muchos mozalbetes, cinco de los cuales ya habían muerto en mis manos.

Los cinco se habían atrevido a pedirle permiso a su padre para cortejarla o al menos habían pensado en hacerlo, lógicamente eso era algo que yo no podía permitir, por lo que manipulé a los cinco para que se decidieran a emprender un viaje y lastimosamente habían muerto a manos de asaltantes, animales salvajes o accidentes de carruajes. La verdad era que yo había disfrutado del pánico que los invadía cuando les decía que la sentencia por el pecado de haberse fijado en algo que me pertenecía era la muerte.

Me habían suplicado, rogado e implorado para que les perdonara la vida, incluso llegaron a decirme que no volverían a ver a Bella, que ni siquiera pensarían en ella. Después de todas las asquerosas fantasías que habían tenido en donde se imaginaban a sí mismos quitándole el corsé y sus prendas interiores, pensando como seria disfrutar un regalo que era sólo mío; no pensaba dejarlos respirar libremente ni un solo segundo más.

—Cumples dieciséis años, debes haber tenido un día lleno de emociones—acaricié su rostro y ella se inclinó ante mi toque.

—Dijiste que algo especial pasaría en mi cumpleaños y lo único que ha sucedido es que el padre de Ephrain Black, pidió mi mano en matrimonio. No me quiero casar con él, Edward, tú prometiste que no dejarías que me obligaran a casarme con nadie. Mi padre los espera para la cena de esta noche donde me comprometerán con él, me envió a ponerme ese vestido—sollozó contra mi pecho, señalando con su pequeño dedo un espantoso vestido colgado en la puerta del ropero.

Otro más que agregar a la lista, no me había molestado en escuchar los pensamientos de su padre ya que pensé que estaría rezando como siempre, pero ahora que sabía de otro insensato me encargaría de él después de poner a salvo a mi reina.

—No temas...sabes bien que me perteneces pequeñita. Nadie te separara de mi ahora—me incliné y tomé por primera vez sus labios en los míos.

Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios y yo deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca deleitándome con su exquisito sabor y calidez.

Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndome gruñir por el desesperado deseo de estar enterrado en su cuerpo.

Succioné su labio inferior, uno de mis colmillos laceró ligeramente la delicada piel, una pequeña gota de sangre acarició mi paladar y tuve que retirarme para no tomarla en esta inmunda casa sin la ayuda de la medio vampira. El cuerpo de mi Isabella aun era muy frágil e iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para poder aparearme con ella sin matarla.

—Edward…—murmuró tocando sus labios con dedos temblorosos.

—Este es el primero de muchos besos que recibirás, todos lógicamente serán de mi parte. ¿Estás lista para unirte a mi mundo, mi preciosa Isabella…?—le susurré con mi voz atrayente para no asustarla con la ferocidad de mis palabras, una vez la mordiera formaría con ella un vínculo sagrado que nada ni nadie podría romper.

Isabella nunca me había temido, sabía perfectamente que yo no era humano y nunca me rechazó. Eso es algo que sólo las verdaderas compañeras pueden hacer. En su niñez me visualizaba como un ángel de la noche, pensaba en mi como su ángel guardián ya que cuando me contaba sus problemas o miedos esos "desaparecían" como por arte de magia. La realidad era que yo destruía a cualquiera que la incómodara, muchas veces no los mataba con mis manos sino que usaba mis poderes y los obligaba a cometer suicidio. Era divertido ver a los humanos moviéndose como simples marionetas bajo mi dominio.

Con Isabella nunca había usado mis poderes a fondo, siempre le daba la oportunidad de obrar según su juicio…siempre y cuando ese juicio concordara con el mío.

La había ido preparando a lo largo de los años para este momento, me había asegurado que su corazón sólo latiera desbocado cuando yo me encontrara cerca.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?—su voz llena de esperanza me hizo sonreír.

—En mi mundo no existen los matrimonios, nuestra unión será mucho más firme que un estúpido papel firmado o repetir unas palabras vacías frente a una multitud. Tú serás mía por el resto de la eternidad y yo no volveré a tocar otra fémina después de nuestra unión.—volví a capturar sus labios en un beso y esta vez deje recorrer mis manos por las curvas de su cuerpo.

—Edward…—el susurro de su voz fue tembloroso, su corazón latía desbocado mientras yo masajeaba a conciencia su trasero apretándola contra mi dureza, deseaba que sintiera el efecto que tenía en mi. Había anhelado esta noche desde que supe que ella era la destinada para mí.

— ¿Serás mi reina consorte?—besé la base de su cuello, mis manos anhelaban por quitar el jubón que cubría su vestido y deleitarme acariciando sus suaves pechos.

—Sí, Edward—ladeó su cuello para que pudiera deleitarme con el sabor de su piel, su sangre me llamaba, pretendía morderla para que siempre supiera virginal aunque después de esta noche hiciera que en su cuerpo no quedara un solo lugar virginal.

—Esto puede dolerte un poco amor, no tengas miedo, es solamente un paso para que podamos estar juntos—retiré un poco el jubón y mordí la curva de su pecho. Su piel se rompió con facilidad haciendo que el exquisito líquido manara humedeciendo y calentando mi cuerpo hasta la última de sus células.

Un gemido salió de sus labios y sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello. Tenía que controlarme no podía dejarme llevar, faltaba muy poco para que fuera completamente mía. Chelsea debe de estarnos esperando ansiosa.

Me separé de ella con cuidado, mi lengua se encargo de poner la saliva necesaria para curar la herida. La miré a los ojos y repasé mis labios con la lengua, recogiendo el hilillo de sangre que se había escurrido por la comisura.

—En verdad eres un vampiro…—no estaba preguntando, estaba constatando un hecho.

—¿Tienes miedo?—la miré con intensidad.

—No…—me miró con decisión.

—Entonces, ven a mí, Isabella. Es hora que nos marchemos. Tu padre debe estar a punto de entrar para avisarte que llegaron esos malvivientes de los Black. —estiré mi mano invitándola a que la tomara. Isabella, miró a su alrededor como buscando algo—Deja todo atrás, yo te daré lo que necesites—. Se acercó a su cama y lo tomó en sus manos.

—No podía dejarla—sonreí a su dulzura. Tenía fuertemente agarrada la muñeca de trapo con la que dormía. Una muñeca que yo le regalé a los pocos días de conocerla. De día tenía que esconderla ya que no podía explicarle a su padre como la había conseguido.

La tomé en brazos y salté con ella por su ventana, justo cuando su padre llegaba al rellano frente a la puerta de su habitación, se abrazó fuertemente a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. La sentí temblar cuando escuchó el grito de su padre llamándola enfurecido.

Me adentré con ella en el bosque, cada vez más cerca de mis dominios, la dejé sobre sus pies y la hice mirarme.

—En mi mundo hay cosas con las que nunca soñaste o de las que nunca escuchaste. Recuerda bien lo que te dije sobre todas esas idioteces que profesa tu padre. No existe el pecado, no hay tal cosa como el bien y el mal. Todo lo que verás allá dentro se basa en el poder y ese poder lo tengo yo. Nadie osará a mirarte siquiera mi Isabella. Todos se postraran a tus pies, reinaras a mi lado desde esta noche—llevé su mano a mi boca y mi lengua recorrió su palma. —Mi Isabella…las cosas que haré contigo esta noche. —sus ojos se desenfocaron levemente cuando la miré con intensidad. La quería un tanto atontada, sabía que en la sala principal estaba teniendo lugar otro bacanal, eso era normal, todas las noches lo hacían antes de irse a cazar, primero saciaban la lujuria de la carne para luego saciar la de la sangre.

Esta noche, el único contacto con ese aspecto de mi mundo del que ella seria consciente sería cuando la medio vampira Chelsea colaborara con nuestra unión.

Cuando entré con Isabella en brazos, la escena ante mí se paralizó. Mis novias dejaron de frotarse entre ellas, Demetri se quedó paralizado aun dentro de Alec. Todos mis lacayos me miraban con curiosidad, miles de pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes, la mayoría estaba confundido mientras Victoria, Irina y Tanya estaban molestas por la "intrusa" ellas pensaban que Isabella pasaría a ser parte de ellas. No podían estar más lejos de la realidad.

—Mis leales súbditos, esta será vuestra reina. Sigan disfrutando de las actividades en las que estaban hace unos segundos. Estas tres son libres, no las necesitaré ahora que tengo, a mi consorte.—señalé a mis novias con una sonrisa cruel.

—Amo…—gimieron las tres, pero las silencié con un movimiento de mi mano. En estos momentos solo me importaba estar dentro de la belleza que tenía en mis brazos.

—Edward—murmuró mi ángel contra mi cuello, totalmente desorientada, soplé mi aliento aturdiéndola aun más y diciéndole suavemente que ya pronto seria mía. Mis novias jadearon y los lacayos que les tenían rencor por su comportamiento altanero se rieron quedamente de ellas, sabiendo que nunca nadie había vivido después de haber pronunciado mi nombre.

—Busquen con quien revolcarse, tienen mucho de donde escoger.

Sin más atravesé la sala y subí los escalones hasta mis aposentos. Chelsea nos esperaba sentada en el suelo junto a la cama mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

—Hermano—inclinó su cabeza en cuanto notó mi presencia. Recosté a Bella en la cama, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

Chelsea era la hija biológica de mi creador, la conocía desde que nació. En ese entonces yo ya tenía al menos unos dos años de haber sido transformado por Aro.

Lastimosamente Aro había muerto en una de las guerras que sucedieron antes que yo tuviera pleno control de mis poderes, una vez esto sucedió, no quedó un solo vampiro que se hubiera opuesto a nosotros. Yo me encargué personalmente de Caius y desde ese entonces había reinado con mano férrea, nadie se atrevía a desafiarme conociendo a ciencia cierta la grandeza de mis poderes.

—Chelsea, esta es mi Isabella—acaricié posesivamente el rostro de mi amada. Antes de empezar a desvestirla.

Chelsea asintió y se dedico a mirarme mientras yo acariciaba los segmentos de piel que iban quedando desnudos a mi mirada.

—Isabella—la llamé quitando la mayor parte de la niebla que nublaba su cerebro, pero dejando la suficiente para mantenerla tranquila. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de mi fuerza?—esperé que ella asintiera. —Necesitamos a Chelsea para ayudarnos, recuerdas lo que te dije que después de esta noche no tocaré a otra mujer que no seas tú— hice rodar su pezón entre mi dedo índice y pulgar, tirando de suavemente de él. Gimió arqueando su espalda.

—Sí, Edward—mi lengua se enroscó en uno de sus pezones a través de la tela mientras mi mano seguía atormentando el otro.

—No tienes nada que temer, ni debes sentir celos, recuerda que desde que nos unamos solo seremos tú y yo. No debes sentirte mal por nada que pase en esta habitación, las sensaciones que tendrás serán todas normales. Tu cuerpo está hecho para el placer y eso es lo único que recibirás. —aunque la había preparado mentalmente para esta noche, plantando en su mente diversos sueños recreando el encuentro que tendríamos esta noche, quería asegurarme que lo entendiera bien. Realmente creo que me preocupaba demasiado porque cada noche podía oler la excitación manando de en medio de sus piernas ante la idea.

Podía notar que esta pequeñita sería un ser muy sexual, por la cantidad de jadeos y gemidos que salían de sus labios cuando soñaba. Era una suerte para mí que su padre saliera de casa todas las noches a revolcarse con una de sus feligreses.

Sentí los hábiles dedos de Chelsea, soltando mis pantalones, había pasado todo el día excitado, solo saber que esta noche la tomaría, me había tenido con una dolorosa erección que me estaba volviendo loco.

Acaricié el parche de rizos ocultos bajo su camisola y un gruñido empezó a formarse en mi pecho. Rasgué la ofensiva tela, no quería nada entre los dos. Mis dedos encontraron su clítoris y empecé a frotarlo en vigorosos círculos.

—O—

Todos mis lacayos estaban escuchando mis gruñidos, estaba sintiendo tanto placer en este momento que no me extrañaría que me escucharan hasta en el poblado más cercano.

Los gemidos de Bella también estaban subiendo de tono, al inicio solo susurraba mi nombre, luego el tono de su voz fue subiendo hasta convertirse en gritos de placer.

Cuando la sentí contraerse y arquearse, mi nombre salió de sus labios rebotando en todas las paredes.

Mis antiguas novias lloriquearon y no pude evitar sonreír con crueldad, ellas nunca significaron para mi, más que un simple perro para un cazador. Ahora que tenía a mi consorte, si no se comportaban como esperaba, las destruiría.

—O—

Cuando salí de ella estaba totalmente eufórico, mi ángel tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos estaban cerrándose contra su voluntad. Ella aun estaba acostumbrada a dormirse temprano y ya pasaba la media noche.

Besé sus rojos labios antes de levantarme de la cama. La cubrí y le ordené a Chelsea quedarse cuidándola mientras regresaba.

Cuando llegué a mi trono, mis novias llegaron arrestándose a mi lado.

—Amo…permítame el honor de limpiarlo—Tanya se relamió los labios sintiendo el olor de la sangre de mi ángel en mi falo. Levanté una ceja y la hice retorcerse.

—No eres digna de respirar el mismo aire de mi reina. No me tientes a deshacerme de ti.—eso bastó para hacer que se alejara de mi.

—Mis fieles sirvientes, hagan arreglos para partir a tierras lejanas y correr la voz que mi reina al fin está conmigo. Para celebrarlo en la próxima víspera de la noche de todos los santos, tienen rienda suelta para cazar a los humanos hasta saciarse. Cuando los tontos humanos los vean acercarse solo díganles…—Sonreí abiertamente a mi chiste privado.

— Happy Halloween

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ahora me voy a esconder en un huequito y que nadie me diga nada XD

Mommytwilight gracias por ayudarme con la horrografia, eres un sol mi Peri XD

Chicas ya actualicé verdades en mi blog. En esta semana subiré un resumen del primer capi acá en FF como lo había prometido.


End file.
